Spiritual Pretty Cure
by AvengerPinkKunoichi
Summary: When the Soul Hunters first invaded Earth, Spiritual Fairy Ichigo was sent to find the seven Lights of the East to save humanity. Follow Kazeko, Yumi, Ryuzaki, Mitsuko, Ayaka, Youko and Sayomi in their life adventures as they become a new Pretty Cure team, the Spiritual Pretty Cure. DISCONTINUED
1. The Beginning Of Magic

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Magic

(A quick author's note: Welcome to my Pretty Cure fan series, Spiritual Pretty Cure! I hope you enjoy reading on!)

* * *

"Reunite, souls of the East! Spiritual Pretty Cure!"

Seven colorful magical girls posed as a magic splashed in front of them.

This chapter begins with a sight of a small dojo near a forest, where a young teenage girl trained hard to improve her skills with a katana.

 _"My name is Kazeko Sakurano. I'm 15 years old, and I'm a kunoichi in training."_

 ** _*Slash~*_**

Kazeko sliced a bamboo stick in two, channeling her strength into the katana.

 _"Being a master kunoichi means a lot to me. Ever since I was a kid, I've been practicing Ninjutsu along with some other people. We were assembled at a ninja school, where our Sensei, the best ninja teacher in history, taught us how to perform our skills the right way."_

"Hyah!"

Kazeko sliced the air, performing a series of ninja moves with the katana.

 _"But... this is what I've always been doing. And it sort of makes my life too ordinary and boring, despite having all these awesome abilities. If I could wish I had a magical touch in my life... *Sigh* It would be pretty awesome to fight with a team against evil forces to defend my country, like the Pretty Cures do."_

(Transition)

Kazeko was now sitting next to the dojo, admiring the beautiful view of the nearby bamboo forest and feeling the warm touch of the sunlight.

 _"I wish I'd become a Pretty Cure."_

 ** _Spiritual Pretty Cure! (Intro)_**

The next scene takes place in the yard of a high school, where boys and girls ran to their respective classrooms. The traditional bell rang off.

In a certain first year classroom, everyone stood up to meet a new transfer student.

"Good morning, class!" Said Mrs. Yuki, a very joyful teacher. She was a tall young woman with light brown hair. Her cheerful and happy personality enlightened the entire class. "I'm very excited to say we have a new transfer student joining us this year. Please, give a warm welcome to... uh..."

Mrs. Yuki looked over at a shy girl who stood by the entrance of the classroom. She felt a blush coming up, and felt so nervous to go in.

"Um... My name is... Kazeko Sakurano."

The girl, Kazeko, had short, straight brown hair, shining light brown eyes, and was a bit tall in height. Along with the standard school uniform she wore long, light pink stockings, and black slippers. Her bangs covered her brows completely. She also wore poppy glasses.

She slowly paced into the classroom and wrote her Japanese name on the board. When she was getting done, the chalk snapped in two. This showed that she was highly nervous. Kazeko could hear some students laughing silently.

"Um... I'm sorry." She said, picking the piece of chalk from the floor with shaky hands.

"Don't worry, Kazeko. Now, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Mrs. Yuki asked with a kind smile.

"Um..."

A female student with short, inky black hair and dark purple eyes stared at the very shy Kazeko with a strange look. What was interesting about her was that she possessed a gold cross charm-like brooch with a purple square gem in the middle.

But there was more. This girl brought a certain, but blurry memory to the new girl. Kazeko felt a pain in her head afterwards.

"I think I feel a headache. I'm not feeling so good."

A cute brunette girl with long hair tied in ponytails and bright eyes gasped. She somehow knew Kazeko was in pain. This girl had a long necklace with a golden star charm, and it had a yellow star shaped gem on it.

"Yuki-sensei?" She stood up. "I think she doesn't look good. May I take her to Yamamoto's office?"

"Um, sure, miss Mitsuko." Mrs. Yuki said.

"Thank you." The brunette, Mitsuko, walked over to Kazeko, but she felt an odd energy radiating from the new girl as she passed by her side.

A shiny background replaced the classroom as both brunettes stared at each other in the eyes. The background soon faded.

"Miss Kazeko Sakurano, you should come with me."

"Um, okay." Kazeko nodded a bit.

As Mitsuko led Kazeko to Yamamoto's office, Mrs. Yuki turned to the rest of the class.

"I'm sorry, students. Kazeko seems to have a little situation. But when she feels better we can possibly get to know her. Now, let's just continue with the class, shall we?"

Mrs. Yuki then began teaching, writing some things on the board.

"Yuki-sensei!" A girl with chocolate brown hair called, raising her hand. "Can I eat my favorite snack? I'm seriously hungry!"

Mrs. Yuki laughed as her hand holding the chalk kept writing on the board. "I can never say no, Miss Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki cheered shortly and pulled out a BIG chocolate bar. She happily ate is as she payed attention to the class.

The short-haired girl took a glance at Ryuzaki.

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow. "It just had to be that chocolate bar again. You'll get yourself more weight, you know."

"Sayomi, please, don't be rude. I was hungry." Ryuzaki responded.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me when you get over your own weight." Sayomi shrugged and continued writing.

Ryuzaki felt a little bubbly by Sayomi's words. She was so undoubtedly and rarely cold, but she didn't had any bad intentions towards Ryuzaki. They were like polar opposites instead. Ryuzaki was more energetic and emotionally sensitive, while Sayomi was less active and could handle her emotions well. She knew when to get angry and when to not. In other words, Sayomi was stronger than Ryuzaki.

Meanwhile, three other girls from that same group talked with each other about the class.

"Ugh. This class is so boring." A girl with long, black hair and brown eyes yawned. "I might fall asleep!"

"I wouldn't say that, Yumi." A girl with long, pine green hair and green eyes said with a gentle smile. "You just need to pay attention, otherwise you won't learn everything Yuki-sensei is teaching us."

"She never listens, Ayaka-san." Said another girl. This girl had straight, silky navy blue hair and ocean blue eyes. She was the smartest girl in the class. Her name was Youko. "You shouldn't keep dragging her so she can be motivated. This is something each one of us should do independently."

Yumi groans, repeatedly slapping her head on her desk. She was the laziest girl in class, and she's got silly issues with Mrs. Yuki because of this.

"Miss Yumi, I would appreciate you paying more attention to my class." Mrs. Yuki said with the nicest tone possible.

Yumi raised her head up. "Yes, Yuki-sensei."

The teacher continued with her work, and Yumi reluctantly payed attention to the class. She honestly wanted to get out and pick her favorite lunch.

"Don't get angry, Yumi. It isn't too bad to learn." Ayaka said gently.

Yumi pouted as she wrote everything her teacher wrote on the boards.

 _"It isn't too bad to learn, she says. Ha! This is the most BORING thing I've done in my entire life!"_

During their way to the doctor's office, Mitsuko heard a cute, squeaky female voice coming from her star gem. She could hear it with her mind as the little gem shimmered.

 _"Mitsuko-san, who is that girl?"_

 _"I don't know, Ichigo."_ Mitsuko responded with her mind's voice. _"My healing powers sensed a lot of rare energy coming from her. Right now I'm helping her out."_

 _"Okay, but remember, Mitsuko-san. You, Ryu-chan and Sayomi are the only ones I know. We still need to find the rest of the other Cures to complete this group before the Soul Hunters arrive."_

Mitsuko nodded with a serious expression. _"I will take care of that. And I'll make sure to tell Ryuzaki and Sayomi about this. Maybe this girl has the potential to become a Pretty Cure, but my question is... why?"_

 _"I can't exactly decipher that either, Mitsuko-san. But we'll sure get to know in the future."_

 _"I hope so."_

In just a matter of time, they arrived at the doctor's office. Mitsuko opened the door for Kazeko and went to talk to the one in charge of the doctor's office When she was done, she turned to Kazeko.

"Um, thanks for bringing me here." Kazeko smiled, a blush reddening her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Mitsuko smiled. "By the way, my name is Mitsuko Yamamoto. I'm very pleased to meet you, Kazeko Sakurano."

"Likewise." Kazeko said and shook Mitsuko's hand with respect.

"Please, go in. My brother will help you right away."

"Again, thanks." Kazeko bowed slightly.

Mitsuko nodded and slid the door closed.

With still a headache, Kazeko turned to sit in the small hospital bed, waiting for whoever was in charge of taking care of the students' health.

It didn't took long for the person to come. Once a door of the room opened, a young male, possibly a third year student, came to see his new patient.

"My assistant told me about a girl with a headache. I'm guessing it's you, right?"

Kazeko nodded. "Right. Augh!" She held her head. "It truly hurts."

The young physician touched Kazeko's forehead.

"Are you having any more symptoms? Fever? Allergies?"

"Um, no. Just the headache, that's all I feel."

The young medic then noticed Kazeko wearing her glasses.

"Is your sight sensitive to the sunlight? Does it bother you whenever you're outside?"

"No. Not at all." Kazeko blushed slightly. "I use glasses only for when I can't see very small letters. My sight can get blurry sometimes, you know."

"I see. Maybe the headache is because you're stressed."

"Huh?"

The young man walked over to a shelf, looking for pain relievers. "Mitsuko told me you're the new girl, am I right?"

"Yeah. I don't know much about this school. Every spot looks so equal it confuses me everywhere I go."

He turned and smiled at Kazeko. "It happens to most transfer students, so you shouldn't be the only one."

He handed her a small pain reliever pill and a full glass of water. "Here. You have to drink plenty of water for full effect."

Kazeko took the pill and the glass of water and drank her medicine. When she was done, she handed him the cup. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Kazeko stood up. "I guess that's everything? Because I must hurry to my classroom."

"Yeah, if it's a simple headache, you should be fine in a while. By the way, my name is Haruki. Haruki Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kazeko. Kazeko Sakurano."

They both shook hands, only for Kazeko to feel a blush filling her cheeks.

"His hand is so warm." She said in her mind. "And he has such a kind personality... Oh my God, Kazeko! Are you serious! You just met him!"

She felt a strong thump of her heart, which made her let go of his hand.

"Oh! Um, class! I have to go!" She clumsily tripped her foot with a chair. "Whoops! Um, bye!"

She ran out the door and hurried back to her classroom.

Haruki stood staring at the door, smiling.

"Kazeko... I will never forget your sweet name."

...

Later that day, a dark ball of energy fell from the sky. When it touched the ground, the ball began to shatter. Black liquid soon came out of it and began morphing as it grew larger and larger.

When the liquid finally had its form and hardened, it melted down, revealing a man. He looked human, save for the long, elf-like ears, and pale skin. He had long, purple hair and ruby red eyes, and wore a tight black suit. He also had a little nasty scar that crossed his right eye.

His lips smiled at the abundance of vulnerable souls, but none seemed affected by negative emotions. The strange man's eyes searched everywhere for a soul full of darkness.

"Where are you, my precious dark soul?" He said to himself with a slow, cold and gloomy voice.

No people seemed to notice him, as he was practically invisible to their sight. Only the negatively affected people could see him.

During recess, two girls laid down under a tree, enjoying the calm breeze of Spring.

These two girls were Ryuzaki and Sayomi. Like the short-haired girl, Ryuzaki had a choker with a diamond charm and a vivid orange diamond shaped gem on it.

"Ah, I love the colors of Spring." Said Ryuzaki. "The wind is also nice, don't you think, Sayomi-chan?"

Sayomi just nodded. She seemed to be deep in calm.

"Sayomi! Ryuzaki!"

Mitsuko ran to meet the girls in a serious dicussion.

"Mitsuko?" Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but my healing senses detected strong energy. One similar to ours before we became magical girls."

Sayomi's eyes opened. She got up and turned to Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko, we all know ordinary humans shouldn't get involved into situations like ours."

"But, Sayomi, I don't think the girl I helped isn't just an ordinary human. It could be possible that she becomes a Pretty Cure like the three of us."

The same squeaky female voice boomed in their minds.

 _"Mitsuko's right. I have never sensed such powerful energy, but I feel the new girl has the potential of one of your kind. As your helper, it is my responsibility to search for the missing magical girls and choose them to aid you in battle. So, Sayomi_ (Sayomi gasps) _please don't get me wrong."_

"Ichigo, sometimes you are! Such new kid should not stand in our way! She'll be in great danger if she does!" Sayomi sounded cold, but deep inside, she was worried about the new girl.

The little squeaky voice owner showed herself, popping out of Mitsuko's bag. It was a tiny fairy with short, red hair, pink wings, and a strawberry-themed pixie dress with boots.

"Sayomi, please control yourself. If you let negativity engulf your soul, the Soul Hunters will be able to sense you and steal your soul for their evil bidding! And if this happens, I fear you will no longer become a Pretty Cure anymore. So please, be careful."

The strange man from before sensed Sayomi's soul. His lips smiled with pleasure.

"Ah... Sayomi. I have found you."

Sayomi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She held a hand to her chest. "I'm just being overprotective. I feel like I know that girl, but where?"

The man was proven wrong about her soul. Sayomi was able to control herself, which made her soul undetectable.

"Argh! Just as I thought, she's a darn Pretty Cure!"

...

Later that afternoon, in the streets, Kazeko walked her way back home. She seemed so lonely, but a sad voice caught her hearing.

"Huh?"

She looked everywhere for the source of the voice.

Turns out, at the other side of the street, a woman in formal clothes cried for her losses. She thought everything was hopeless and there was no way out of her life situation. So her first thought was to disappear forever.

"Why? Why did it hat to be me?" She sobbed. "Why don't I just disappear? I don't want to live anymore!"

"Huh? Nobody wants to disappear." Kazeko said. "I have to help this woman. But... I'll meddle." She said, her shy personality picking up most of her.

Such sad voice was music to the man's ears. He was floating in the air, watching in amusement as the woman fell to her knees and cried. On that same moment, he landed in front of her and offered her his hand. When Kazeko saw the man, she hid behind a large bush.

"Excuse me, woman." The woman looked up to him. "I believe you're having a tragic moment in your life?"

The woman nodded, teary-eyed.

"Then allow me to help your soul find a better place."

The woman felt intrigued by him, as she held out her hand to grasp his, but his hand didn't held hers, instead, it summoned dark energy into the woman's heart, and she screamed as her soul, full of negativity and sorrow, was stolen. The woman's body fell to the ground as her soul, a black sphere, floated around the man.

He chuckled coldly. "Finally, one precious little soul."

Kazeko couldn't believe that turn of events. "Did he... killed her?" She wanted to cry then.

Using the stolen soul and a Dark Soul Charm, the man summoned a monster of his creation. He combined the Dark Soul Charm with the woman's affected soul.

"Awake, _Maina_!"

 _"Maina!"_ The monster squeaked. It was an octopus-like monster with hair just like the female. It had gloomy yellow eyes. It also had a dark purple gem on its head, where the Dark Soul Charm resided.

In another corner of the streets, the three magical girls walked home before a strange feeling stopped them.

"Guys, guys! A human soul has been stolen!" Ichigo the Fairy yelled.

The girls gasped.

Sayomi had a deep, angry sort of look. "So the Soul Hunters arrived."

"How can we beat them if it's just the three of us?" Mitsuko asked.

"Without the rest of the Pretty Cures, we're doomed!" Exclaimed Ryuzaki.

"Girls, girls! We have no time to discuss this! It's time you switch into your Spiritual Pretty Cure forms! So, hurry up!"

The girls dug out their respective Pretty Cure items. Each had a single Spiritual Fan and their items, which they called Spiritual Charms.

"Ryuzaki, Mitsuko, let's go!" Sayomi commanded.

Mitsuko and Ryuzaki nodded. _"Hai!"_

In a three-color background, the girls did a few spins as their clothes and accessories magically disappeared. Their clothes were replaced by a short dress made out of magic. They flapped their Spiritual Fans open, and each sparkled with magic.

"Holy spirits, lend us power!" They chanted, raising their Spiritual Charms up.

Ichigo the Fairy summoned magical energy from the strawberry brooch in her chest.

"Yes, yes! Ichi Go!"

Said energy flew out and into the Spiritual Charms the girls held in hand. This energy powered the Charms enough for the girls' moment as Pretty Cures.

"Pretty Cure! Form Switch!"

At the same time, the girls inserted their Spiritual Charms on a small hole in the bottom of their Spiritual Fans, which made the transparent fans light up and erupt a magical sound.

Ryuzaki was the first to transform. She waved her Spiritual Fan like a wing, allowing magical energy to sparkle like pixie dust, and that same magic covered her body, legs and arms.

Mitsuko's Pretty Cure suit, gloves and stockings were created by magical ribbons. Those ribbons also made her boots and then tied themselves around her waist, making a big, golden yellow bow.

Sayomi's hair straightened and grew long, and it magically became a dark tone of purple. She as well placed the Spiritual Fan on her waist, and it magically covered itself in a beautiful patterned pouch. Her Spiritual Charm was placed on her neck as a tiny purple bow was created magically.

And finally, the three girls joined each other and strike a group pose.

"The warrior of swift winds!" Ryuzaki said with a cheerful voice. A gust of wind blew around her before she posed. "Orange Dragon!"

"The warrior of raging storms!" Sayomi spoke. She summoned purple lightning power and whipped her hair back. Then she posed. "Purple Samurai Kunoichi!"

"The warrior of health and life!" Sparks of yellow magic surrounded Mitsuko's palms. She made the sparks fly out. She smiled kindly and posed. "Yellow Healer!"

The three magical girls landed in a colorful background.

"Reunite, souls of the East! Spiritual Pretty Cure!" Again, the girls posed.

 _"Maina!"_ The monster yelled, raising its tentacles to attack the Cures.

Now transformed, the three Pretty Cures jumped out of the way to avoid the strong tentacles, which crashed the ground they once stood.

Landing aside, the Cures set their attack plan.

"Healer, whatcha got?"

Yellow Healer used her healing senses. She closed her eyes to focus on her power.

"The Soul Hunters have this woman's soul. We have to get it back on time using Soul Healing before it's too late."

"Healer, we all know that just the three of us don't make such a powerful strike. We'll need more of us to perform the Soul Healing." Said Orange Dragon.

"Yes, but right now there's one soul who needs to be purified and restored. We have no time to waste. And there is hope we can save the woman's life."

"Healer's right. Dragon, make sure the monster doesn't get away. Hit it with your best shot."

"Okay!"

Orange Dragon used her wings to fly at the octopus monster. It threw its tentacles at her, but Dragon was swift as the wind, and she fought back using her own skills.

"Swiftly Gust!"

As Dragon pushed her hands forward, a strong gust of wind knocked the octopus's head aside.

"Healer, help Dragon, but don't keep your eyes off the woman."

"Got it! But, what about you?"

"I'll face this Hunter."

With that said, Healer jumped up to the octopus's tentacle. She made a fast run and held out her fist.

"Healer's Iron Fist!"

Yellow energy filled her fist, and the punch was even stronger than Dragon's attack. The octopus monster was thrown to the ground, dizzy.

 _"Maina..."_ The monster moaned with dizzy eyes.

The man enjoyed what he saw like an action movie.

"Hahahaha! Keep fighting, Pretty Cures, but this time-"

He was cut off when Sayomi gave him a swift ninja kick that knocked him to the ground. She landed perfectly on her feet and faced the Soul Hunter.

"Nikuya." She said with a deep voice. Her purple eyes stared at him darkly.

"Sayomi, our precious former Soul Hunter. I feel bad for your terrible loss as one of us."

Sayomi's eyes opened wide. She remember an event that caused some pain in her heart. She held a hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat.

"Why did you became a Pretty Cure? You were perfectly fine with us. And..." Nikuya got close to Sayomi's face. "...you were my most favorite Hunter."

"Stop calling me..." Lightning engulfed Sayomi's hands. "...a HUNTER!"

The lightning struck Nikuya's body, pushing him off. He soon got up and created a sword out of black magic.

"Well then, it's time to put an end to this!"

"I would say the same." Sayomi responded.

Soon enough, a fight started as Nikuya and Sayomi lunged at each other. They swords clashed and slashed. Their moves were swift, but Sayomi proved herself stronger than the evil Soul Hunter.

"Your strength is one to behold, Sayomi. I'm vaguely impressed. But, I missed those times when you were just one weak little girl."

Sayomi responded with a strike of her fist to his face. Her blow was too strong that he was sent to the ground.

"I was weak before, but now, as a Pretty Cure, I'm stronger than any of you can imagine. And I will always stand to help people like I've never done before! Because I met friends who warmed my heart... like Ryuzaki."

She remembered a small flashback of a time when she was saved by Ryuzaki when she first became Orange Dragon.

 _"Why? Why did you saved me?"_

 _"Because you're my friend! And friends always stick together in ups and downs!"_

...

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki and Mitsuko kept distracting the octopus monster with their attacks, but Mitsuko felt a very strange feeling.

"Guys! Hurry! The human's soul doesn't have much time!"

Ichigo the Fairy flew next to Mitsuko. "Everyone! Use your transformation Charms and flap your Spiritual Fans to summon healing power! This is your chance to stop this monster!"

"Got it!" Sayomi responded.

"Lightning Strike!"

Purple lightning shocked Nikuya, and their battle ended as he was rendered weak. Sayomi took that chance to find the others.

"Dragon, Healer! Let's end this!"

"Okay!" Mitsuko and Ryuzaki nodded together, holding their Spiritual Fans just like Sayomi did.

"Maina!" The monster yelled, again, holding up its tentacles.

The Spiritual Charms were placed on the bottom of their Fans, and their flapped it open.

"Stolen soul, return where you belong!" The girls chanted.

Magical energy powered the Fans.

"Pretty Cure!" The girls flapped their Fans three times "Spiritual Soul Healing!"

They held the Fans forward, and a big wave of magic struck the octopus, breaking the gem in its forehead

"Cleansing..."

Finally, the monster was cleansed, and it morphed back into the woman's soul.

The little orb of darkness that resembled the human's soul was now white, and it flew back into the human's unconscious body. Yellow Healer took a knee next to her and used a slight touch of her magical healing energy to help the person wake.

"Aah!" The person gasped. "What just happened?!"

"Hey, it's okay. You're just disoriented right now. You should've had a crazy bad dream." Mitsuko said nicely, calming the woman.

The person didn't understood so well, but nodded anyways. She thanked the Cures for helping her and walked away.

And last, the Dark Soul Charm fell to the ground a few feet in front of the Cures. Ryuzaki went to pick it up.

"He used another Dark Soul Charm. If they keep tracking these down, more souls will be stolen." Said Ryuzaki.

"Oh! You guys! I feel Spiritual Magic coming out!" Ichigo yelled. She waved her hands around, and pink magic surrounder her palms. "Ichi, Ichi! Ichi Go!"

The magic purified the Dark Soul Charm, turning it into a circular Spiritual Charm. Sayomi caught it and stared at it closely.

"A purple Spiritual Charm?"

Mitsuko stood beside Sayomi. "It's got your symbol, Sayomi."

"Yes, yes! It is the Charm of your first Spiritual Stage! With it, you can increase your lightning power level as well as enhance your speed!"

"We should find more of these before the Hunters do. That way Ichigo's Spiritual Magic can purify their power." Said Mitsuko.

Sayomi closed her hand in a fist. "Well, with this done, we should go before anyone else sees us. Ichigo!"

"Yes, yes! Let's go!"

Using Ichigo's magic, they disappeared by teleportation.

And little did the girls knew... Kazeko was watching them all the time.

"No way! Mitsuko-san and those two other girls are Pretty Cures!" Her eyes sparkled.

...

The next day, at school, Kazeko walked into the classroom and sat next to Sayomi. The dark-haired girl gave her a glance.

"You must be the new girl." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah! I'm Kazeko Sakurano."

"Sayomi Nakamura."

They fell to silence for a while. Kazeko thought about telling her what she saw the day before.

"Hey, I sort of know who you and those girls are. I mean, this might sound crazy, but I've been a fan of the Pretty Cures for a long time, you know."

Sayomi's eyes widened.

"You... what?"

 _ **Spiritual Pretty Cure (Ending)**_

I hope you liked my first episode!

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Yumi Himura: Red Samurai

Chapter 2: Yumi: Himura: Red Samurai: The Warrior Of Blazing Flames

 ** _Spiritual Pretty Cure! (Opening)_**

School started the day after the Soul Hunters arrived. Things have been pretty calm since then.

Typical shy Kazeko walked to her classroom, rubbing her arms. She was scared of going back to meeting the girl she spoke with.

The girl she talked to last time, Sayomi, had warned her one thing...

"Listen, kid, you can't get involved in situations like ours. Doing that could be dangerous for you. So please, stay out of my way."

That got her pretty down...

She was so deep in her thoughts that she was accidentally pushed off to the floors, and her case opened, revealing her books and other things.

"Oh, my! Excuse me!" A girl with dark hair helped her with her things. This hyperactive girl was Yumi Himura, the laziest of her class.

"Uh... do we know each other?" A shy Kazeko asked.

Yumi blinked her eyes. She easily recognized Kazeko.

"Of course! You're the new transfer student! It's very nice to meet you. I'm Yumi Himura, and you?"

Kazeko felt a slight blush. She was afraid of introducing herself.

"Um... Kazeko Sakurano."

They shook hands, but Kazeko noticed Yumi started laughing.

"Uh... why are you laughing?"

"Those glasses look so funny! They almost make your eyes pop!"

Kazeko looked away. "Um..."

Yumi held her shoulders. "It's okay. You don't have to feel shame. But if you come with me, I can buy you some cute clothes you might like at a special discount! And I can give you a dazzling new look!"

"Uh, thanks. But... I'm not a fashion lover kind of girl."

"Oh. Well, something simple might help! Come with me after school and I'll show you what I've got!"

Kazeko smiled. "Okay. And, sorry for..."

"Aw, don't apologize. It's fine really. Don't worry yourself."

Kazeko nodded, laughing a bit.

"So, where to the classroom?"

"I guess it's that way." Yumi pointed somewhere else. "Come on!"

She took Kazeko's hand and walked with her. After a while of finding their classroom, they noticed Sayomi, Ryuzaki and Mitsuko standing by the door. Mitsuko and Ryuzaki entered the classroom while Sayomi just stood there. Kazeko felt an inch of fear when Sayomi's dark eyes stared back at her. She stopped in her way.

"Kazeko? What's wrong?"

The shy girl stood immobilized. Sayomi was still staring at her. Kazeko could hear what she was told in her mind, and Sayomi was literally telling her the same thing with the creepy stare.

"I think we should go in." Kazeko whispered with fear.

Yumi stood in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just..." She breathed a puff of air. "It's nothing really. Let's go."

Yumi took her hand and led her in, but Sayomi grasped her arm, frightening Kazeko. A wave of fear spread in her body as negative energy, which made her heart race.

Kazeko looked behind her shoulder and saw the short-haired girl. But she then noticed someone else was pulling her other arm. She realized Yumi was pulling hard like a slave until she loosened the grip and fell to the ground.

"Ow..." She whined. She stood up afterwards. "Eh?! Kazeko, why aren't you...?! Oh."

She and Sayomi exchanged looks.

"Kazeko? Who is this?"

"Someone you shouldn't know." Sayomi responded coldly. "I was just about to tell your friend to be careful. Nowadays this city looks dangerous."

"Uh huh. And I suppose an _emo_ should warn my new friend to watch out, huh?"

Sayomi wanted to say something, but Kazeko separated the two girls from beating each other.

"Yumi-san... please, don't fight. I don't want Yuki-sensei to get both of you suspended."

Yumi sighed heavily. "Fine." She didn't gave it up, though. She pointed a finger at Sayomi. "But if you EVER try to mess with MY friend...!"

"Eh... Yumi-san?" Kazeko nervously took her away from Sayomi.

"Fine! I won't try to mess with an emo."

Sayomi heard that with a clear hearing sense.

"Hey! What's your-?!"

When Sayomi held Yumi's arm, she saw a vision of a new Pretty Cure, and quickly let go of her. She couldn't give much detail of the image, though. Instead of starting a fight, Sayomi gave her a frightful glance, and yanked her arm off.

"This can't be..."

Sayomi ran away, leaving two confused girls to stare at each other.

"Maybe she needs the bathroom." Yumi said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Or maybe she forgot to change her shoes." Kazeko added.

Both shrugged and walked to their respective desks.

...

Later that day, Sayomi ran to the spot where she, Ryuzaki and Mitsuko met each noon. She saw them chatting along.

"Ryuzaki! Mitsuko!"

"Sayomi?" Mitsuko raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the rush? Are you okay?"

"This is important! There's a girl that could possibly become one of us!"

Mitsuko gasped. "The new transfer student?"

"No, someone else. But this is for sure, don't get too close to her. She thinks she can protect the new girl when she just..."

"Sayomi, don't you think you're being too overprotective around the new girl?" Asked Mitsuko. "You've been mentioning her a lot."

Sayomi was speechless.

"By any chance, do you know that kid, Sayomi?" Now it was Ryuzaki's turn to ask.

Sayomi fell deep in thought...

In Kazeko's past, she was the glimpse of darkness that gave some chills to the girl. As a Soul Hunter, Sayomi was nothing but an immortal being, and as time passed by, she kept guarding over Kazeko every night, even after her resignation as a Soul Hunter. She thought Kazeko was a little defenseless child, and needed immediate protection from things and people that could hurt her.

"Yes. I do know her. She was that kid I used to look after every night."

"Since when you did that?"

Sayomi sighed. "Do I need to explain?"

"We need to know what kind of bonds you have with the new girl."

"That is none of your importance."

Sayomi then walked away.

Ryuzaki and Mitskuko stared at each other.

Ichigo's head popped out of Ryuzaki's pocket.

"Guys, guys, it's for the best we leave Sayomi to have a break. She's been having strange feelings since the new girl knew about us."

Ryuzaki and Mitsuko gasped.

Ryuzaki gasped. "Sayomi never told us about this!"

Mitsuko gave her a glance. "Let's go find her!"

Ryuzaki nodded.

By that time, school had ended for the day, and Yumi led Kazeko to her personal dress shop, where cute dresses and outfits were sold at awesome prices.

"Here it is!" Yumi opened the door for Kazeko. "Momma! I'm back!"

"Yumi-chan!" A lady who worked by the counter went to greet her daughter with a hug. She looked just like Yumi, only with shorter hair.

She looked at Kazeko. The new girl looked so shy her cheeks burned.

"Oh, is this a new friend?"

"Yeah!" Yumi held Kazeko's hands. "Momma, meet Kazeko Sakurano! The new girl in school!"

"Uh, Yumi-san..."

"It's nice to meet you, dearie." The lady tapped Kazeko's head. "You sure don't live around here, do you?"

"Um... no. I used to live in the land of the ninja before my parents moved here."

"The land of the ninja?" Yumi asked with awe. "I never knew that."

"So, Yumi-chan, do you need something?"

"Yes, Mom! To help my new friend Kazeko find the cutest of dresses to wear!"

"Yumi-san..." Kazeko felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh! I think I have one just for you, Kazeko dearie!"

The lady noticed her glasses, and laughed hard.

"My! You need to change your glasses, dear! Or..." She took Kazeko's glasses off.

"Eh... I can't see much without them!" Kazeko exclaimed desperately.

"Relax. Some contact lenses can help you."

The lady went to pick a new box and handed it to Kazeko.

"Here. Put these on."

Yumi helped her with the contact lenses, and Kazeko could see even better than with her glasses.

"Thanks. These work even better than those poppy glasses."

"You're welcome! Now, to the cutest of dresses!"

Kazeko's hair was tied in cute ponytails, and her school uniform was replaced with a simple white and pink dress with layers under the skirt, long stockings and pink slippers. Yumi admired how cute she looked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Wow! Kazeko, you look adorable!" Yumi said with sparkly eyes.

"Thanks, Yumi-sa..."

Yumi wrapped an arm behind her neck. "Aw, stop with the "san" thing! Just call me Yumi."

"Okay, Yumi."

Kazeko then started having a sad feeling within. She remembered what Sayomi told her.

 _"Please, stay away from me."_

Kazeko looked at a fake clock in her arm. She didn't wanted Yumi to know how she actually felt.

"Oh my! Mom might wonder where I've been!" She ran off at top speed to the exit of the store.

"Wait, are you leaving that quickly?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Sorry! I have to go! See you tomorrow!"

Kazeko closed the door and ran off.

Yumi was left confused.

"Did she liked it, Yumi-chan?" Her mother asked, walking next to her.

Yumi never answered.

...

The sun was falling, and a strange coldness took over in the city as Kazeko walked all alone in the streets.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why did she had to say that? I just wanted to help, but I see I can't... and I never will!"

A shaded figure landed on a roof. It was the same Soul Hunter from before... The man Sayomi knew as Nikuya.

"Aw, what a pity." He purred.

Kazeko gasped at his presence with teary eyes. He quickly landed in front of her and leaned to her. He could see a glimpse of light inside her heart, and it was dying down wih her negative feelings.

"Ah, I love how your soul looses its blinding light."

"My soul?" Kazeko panted. "What do you want from it?"

Nikuya chuckled. "Oh, I don't want anything from it... I _want_ it!"

With a touch of his hand to her chest, Nikuya summoned dark energy to steal Kazeko's soul. She screamed in agony as her soul, which was a dark pink sphere, floated out of her body. She fell to his arms unconscious.

Nikuya laughed wickedly than ever. "I guess this is a special one! The pure depressing feelings caused by utter rejection..." Nikuya breathed. "...just bring me pleasure."

"Stop it, Nikuya!" Ryuzaki's voice yelled in the distance.

Nikuya looked around. Three lights shined in the sky.

"The warrior of swift winds! Orange Dragon!"

"The warrior of raging storms! Purple Samurai Kunoichi!"

"The warrior of health and life! Yellow Healer!"

"Reunite, souls of the East! Spiritual Pretty Cure!"

The three girls landed to the ground, prepared to fight.

"Swiftly Gust!"

A gust of wind waw shot at him. He was pushed off, forcing to release Kazeko off his grasp. Ryuzaki, now Orange Dragon, caught her and flew her to the others.

She was carefully set on the ground, and Mitsuko, now Yellow Healer, checked on her. A gasp was heard from her.

"You guys! Her soul is stronger when it turns dark! It might get harder to retrieve it!"

"Of course it will!" Nikuya responded, holding out Kazeko's soul sphere and a Dark Spiritual Gem. He combined them together, creating a new monster.

"Awake! _Maina_!"

A doll-like big monster was created. The doll had a green gem on its chest.

 _"Maina!"_

The Cures pounded at the doll. It was pushed off, but it counter-attacked the Cures with a swift slap. The Cures hit the ground, but never gave up.

"Healer's Iron Fist!"

The powerful punch would've been hit if the doll didn't threw her at Nikuya, who held her tight and electrocuted her for a short time.

"Pathetic Pretty Cures." He said as he dropped her off. Healer was knocked out.

"Healer!" Sayomi, now Purple Samurai Kunoichi, cried. She chose to use her First Stage Spiritual Charm for enhanced attacks. She opened her Spiritual Fan and placed the Charm in its hole. The Fan glowed purple and erupted lightning power.

"Raging spirits of the storm, hear my call!" She chanted, raising the Spiritual Fan to the sky.

The sky turned dark, and strong winds and lightning became present. Sayomi was getting powered as the lightning engulfed her body.

"Pretty Cure! Thunder Hurricane!"

When she threw the Fan forward, lightning was manipulated to strike the doll. It did some effect on it, but the gem in its chest never shattered. The doll seemed dizzy for all the lightning, but it never stopoed it from striking Sayomi with a swipe of its hand.

 _"Maina!"_ The doll raged.

Sayomi was fortunately saved by Ryuzaki and set on the ground.

"She won't make it! If we can't retrieve her soul on time, she'll die with her negative feelings!"

Another girl ran to the battlefield. She heard everything Ryuzaki said, and decided to help. When Sayomi turned to see, it was none but Yumi Himura herself.

"Stop it, monster!" She yelled with courage. "You think this is all fun?!"

"Is that...?"

"Yumi Himura!" Sayomi yelled. "Stay away! It's too dangerous!"

"I won't until I find out... Kazeko?"

She spotted Kazeko's pale body laying on the ground nearby. With a worried look, she took a knee before her and shook her.

"Kazeko. Kazeko!"

Nikuya scoffed at the scene. " _Maina_ , attack!"

The doll engaged. _"Maina!"_

Sayomi and Ryuzaki defended Yumi, but they were badly punched by the doll and thrown somewhere else near a building. With all the Cures out, Nikuya laughed coldly.

Yumi cried for her new friend. She met her, spoke with her, and even bought her a new dress. She didn't wanted to lose the person she barely met and befriended.

Nikuya's laughter made her stand up for her fallen friend.

"What's so funny, creep head?!" She yelled angrily.

Nikuya stopped laughing.

"A human? You have no power against me. It's hilarious to see you standing for these useless Cures."

"They were trying to save the soul that created this monster!" She felt tears picking up. "That soul belongs to someone who means much to me. She just became my friend... and I don't want to see her die!"

Nikuya went from laughing to serious. He knew what this time meant.

The Cures looked up at the courageous, yet angry Yumi.

"This might be dangerous, I know, but you know what?! I don't care! I WILL STAND UP AND SAVE KAZEKO!"

A lone tear fell to the ground, and a red circle made of magic surrounded Yumi. Its magic floated up in the air, surprising her.

"Eh?! What's going on?!"

Ryuzaki, Mitsuko and Sayomi gasped at that moment. A new warrior was about to rise.

A new Spiritual Fan and the red circular Charm appeared in Yumi's hands.

"What are these?!"

Ichigo appeared magically, laughing happily for the birth of a new Pretty Cure. She flew to Yumi's hands excitedly. Yumi gasped at the tiny talking fairy.

"Yay yay! Yumi Himura, you're our fourth Spiritual Pretty Cure!"

"Me? A Spiritual Pretty Cure? What in the world is that?!" She screamed.

"They are legendary warriors who symbolize Japan's spirits, and their quest is to stop the Soul Hunters from stealing the fragile souls of humans! You have the power to help my team save the world!"

"Really?"

"Yes, yes! In your heart, you have the intense desire to save your friends. And that desire becomes light, and that light marks the birth of a Pretty Cure!"

"What should I do?" Yumi asked with a serious expression.

"After you ask the holy spirits for power, flap your Spiritual Fan open, chant "Pretty Cure! Form Switch!" and insert your Spiritual Charm to transform!"

"Okay. For Kazeko, I'll try this out!"

Yumi spun a few times as her clothes disappeared magically, and a shiny red dress replaced them.

"Holy spirits, lend me your power!"

"Yes, yes! Ichi Go!"

Red energy flew to Yumi's Spiritual Charm, and she flapped the Fan open. When she did so, red magic sparkled out of it.

"Pretty Cure! Form Switch!"

She inserted the Charm in the hole, and a magical sound was heard as the transparent Fan glowed red.

Yumi smiled and flapped the Fan repeatedly, allowing its vibration to create fire rings that surrounded her body. These flames created her new uniform from bottom to top, making a female samurai-like outfit. She placed her Charm on her neck, and a tiny black bow was tied. Her hair turned from dark to scarlet red, and a samurai crown appeared as a hair accessory. Another bigger bow was tied on her back, and Yumi struck a pose.

Intense red light blinded Nikuya, and the Cures couldn't believe what has happened. They stood up to see their newest member rise.

"Himura-san..." Sayomi whispered.

"Another Pretty Cure is born!" Ryuzaki cheered, repeatedly jumping.

When the light faded away, in Yumi's place was now her new form. She took a look at herself and smiled.

"Wow! This looks even better than my shop's dresses!" She exclaimed.

"Argh! Another Pretty Cure?!" Nikuya yelled. "Who are you supposed to be?!"

Yumi stared at him, thinking of a name...

"I'm..."

She looked down at every detail, and knew what Japanese spirit she resembled.

"The warrior of blazing flames! Red Samurai!"

Yumi struck a pose as flames exploded in the deep red background.

"Red Samurai?"

"Himura-san... became a Pretty Cure?"

"Red Samurai? Let's see what you got." Nikuya smirked. " _Maina_! Engage!"

 _"Maina!"_

"Bwaaaahhh!" Yumi squeaked, running away.

The monster chased her down a few miles in the street. The Cures gave chase to it, and used their powers to distract it from hurting Yumi. The only bad thing that happened was that the grounds were being crushed down by the doll's feet.

 _"Maina! Mai... na..."_

They got meters away from Kazeko's body, which weakened the link between the monster and her. The doll stumbled.

"Girls! The monster... it's weakening!" Ryuzaki pointed at the doll.

"And so is Kazeko's soul!" Healer exclaimed.

In the spot Kazeko's body laid, she was finding it hard to breathe. Her body was slowly dying.

The four girls reunited.

"What should we do?! We can't lose her!" Yumi cried.

Sayomi held her shoulders.

"Red Samurai! You need to stop crying and listen to me!"

Yumi nodded, whimpering like a puppy.

"All of us have a group attack. Using our Spiritual Fans and Charms, we can use Soul Healing to save Kazeko."

"O-okay." Yumi squeaked.

"Now, let's get her back!"

 _"Mainaaaa!"_ The doll was about to fall to the ground.

The four Spiritual Charms were placed on the hole of the Fans, and the girls flapped them open, summoning a stronger power.

"Stolen soul, return where you belong!" The girls chanted, raising their Fans to the air.

Magical energy powered their Fans enough for another magical use.

"Pretty Cure! Spiritual Soul Healing!"

When they pushed their Fans forward at the same time, the strong wave of magical energy hit the doll in its chest, shattering its gem.

"Cleansing..."

The doll disappeared, and the once dark soul sphere became a light one. It made its way back into Kazeko's body and heart. The girls jumped to find Kazeko's body.

When they got there, Mitsuko rested her hand on Kazeko's chest, where her heart was pumping, and infused healing energy to help her wake. It was taking her a bit long to react, which worried Yumi as well as Sayomi.

"Kazeko..." Yumi whispered, almost crying.

"She needs energy." Sayomi placed her hand over Mitsuko's, and their combined power made Kazeko wake up faster. She woke up with a gasp.

"Oh my... what happened?!" She panted, frightened.

"Kazeko!" Yumi cried and hugged her.

Kazeko was still confused and surprised.

"Uh... Who are you?"

Yumi withdrew from her, allowing Kazeko to look at her better.

"...Yumi?"

 ** _Spiritual Pretty Cure! (Ending)_**


	3. Ayaka Koizumi: Green Geisha

Chapter 3: Ayaka Koizumi: Green Geisha: The Warrior Of Abundant Lands

 _ **Spiritual Pretty Cure! (Opening)**_

In an universe far from ours existed land unknown to humans. Spiritual Haven. This land was the home of the Soul Hunters.

In a room full of torches and dark colors, a queen sat on her throne. She was the queen of the Kingdom of Dark Souls.

Walking towards her throne was Nikuya. The Hunter had such a cold and furious look in his crimson eyes. His teeth clenched as he kneeled before her.

The queen opened a black feather fan. It had a certain symbol in the bottom, but it was sort of rusty and it had a crack on it.

"Nikuya." Her voice boomed and echoed around the trone room. "Have you gathered enough Dark Soul Charms?"

"The Pretty Cures are purifying them, my queen. And I fear more of those pathetic magical girls will be born anytime soon."

The queen stood on her feet, swiping a side of her cape to her back. "Then stop them, Nikuya! I cannot permit those Pretty Cure girls destroy our power! We cannot miss the chance we have at hand. I need a special soul to end with the Spiritual Kimgdom, and when that happens, only I will be the legitimate queen of all Spiritual Haven!"

Nikuya nodded. "I will not fail, my queen. Your wishes will certainly become true."

"Certainly? You mean actually. Once the Spiritual Pretty Cures are gone, I will claim all of Earth and what once belonged to me."

Nikuya fell to his thoughts. "...Sayomi."

The queen's voice changed to a coldly smooth one. "Nikuya, can you be such a sweetheart and bring my daughter home? I bet Sayomi wouldn't be happy to see me, but I really miss my little Soul Hunter."

Nikuya smirked. "I will."

Standing up, he bowed to his queen and turned to leave.

"Before you go..." The queen waved her hand holding the feather fan, summoning dark magical energy. "I'll give you a companion to assist you."

The Hunter's smile grew bigger. "Double trouble. I love it. How great is my companion's power?"

The dark magic morphed into a shaded figure.

The evil queen smirked, holding a dark rose.

"Great enough to wilt all life in that planet."

The queen crushed that one rose into her fist.

...

One beautiful morning rised in Japan. A young female whose passion is flowers was seen in the gardens of her school along with her companions. This girl had short, forest green hair and emerald green eyes.

Her name was Ayaka Koizumi, and she was the main president of the Gardening Club at school.

She poured some drops of water to a wilting flower. She felt sad whenever she saw flowers or any other plants wilting. She thought all plants deserved to live a long-lasting life, and that every land should be abundant with trees, flowers and everything that was green and earthy.

"Don't you worry, flower. With some nice water drops and a bit of sunshine you'll be back to normal." She said nicely to the wilting flower.

"Hey, Ayaka! Can flowers respond back to you?" Another girl mocked while some others laughed.

Ayaka was bullied because she usually talked to plants. She hated when people joked around her because of that, but some little times smiled because they never knew her one little secret.

The poor girl dropped the gardening pot and lonely walked away, leaving her partners behind.

"Hey, president! You can't leave us alone! You're still teaching us how to make plants talk!"

All of them laughed louder while Ayaka just kept walking, feeling tears filling her eyes, and a whimper made her throat hurt.

She felt like a totally wilted flower.

...

On the halls of the school, Kazeko hummed her favorite song as she walked. She was feeling good today that she picked a fallen cherry blossom flower and wore it on a side of her head like a hairclip. The flower was still beautiful and colorful, just like her personality on that instant.

But when she heard constant whimpers from a girl, Kazeko stopped to hear.

"Huh?" She whispered. "Oh goodness. Somebody's crying!"

She ran to follow the sound, and the whimpers got louder and louder until Kazeko found Ayaka sitting on a corner. Kazeko felt sad for the crying girl, who held a wilted flower in her hands. The girl's tears fell to the wilted flower.

Kazeko kneeled before her and tapped her shoulder nicely, only to receive a surprising stare from Ayaka, which made her blush.

"Uh..." Kazeko stuttered.

Ayaka dropped more tears, looking away. "Please leave me alone."

Kazeko felt a lump in her throat. She just had to do something.

"H-Hey. You don't need to feel sad. I-I mean, why are you sad?"

Ayaka showed her the wilted flower.

"You see this? It's a wilted flower."

"Um, yes, it is. But maybe if we give it a little bit of water and sunlight it can get better." Kazeko smiled.

"You don't understand, girl." Ayaka sobbed. "This flower is me."

Kazeko looked down at the flower.

"Why?"

"I never bloom back again. I'm never better. I always get bullied by my counterparts at the Gardening Club because I talk to flowers." Ayaka bowed her head down. "I don't even know why they chose me as their president."

Kazeko gasped and held Ayaka's hands.

"Don't say that! You have this passion for flowers and I know it because I have seen you! So don't you ever think you're terrible because of who you are and what you do! If you like to talk to flowers, that's fine! It's okay to express yourself to all kinds of nature, you know."

Ayaka's eyes grew big, feeling more tears picking up.

"Who are you?" She whimpered.

"Hey, you know what? What if we exchange flowers? Like exchange gifts? I'll give you mine..." Kazeko took off her cherry blossom flower and gave it to Ayaka while she took her wilted flower. "And I'll take yours."

"Uh..." Ayaka was speechless.

"Don't worry. From now on, I'll take care of this flower. I promise it'll be colorful and beautiful once again! In fact, it might even grow!"

Ayaka looked down at the cherry blossom flower in her hands. She didn't hesitated to wear it on her hair.

"Thank you. May I know your name?" She asked with a happy voice that could make a million flowers bloom.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't introduced myself." Kazeko chuckled. "I'm Kazeko. Kazeko Sakurano."

The Sun made the garden's flowers bloom, awakening to its light.

A blooming cherry blossom shined as it opened.

"Ayaka Koizumi. It's nice to meet you... Kazeko."

...

Ichigo the Magical Fairy flew around that same garden, looking at its trees and flowers with awe. They were absolutely beautiful.

"Wow, wow! Look at those huge trees! And these flowers... they truly are beautiful! And they smell so good too!"

She landed on a bigger flower and smelled it.

"Hello, flower. _*sniff*_ Ah, I love how you smell. Your soft scent really makes my day! No, it makes my life!"

She suddenly noticed the flower next to the flower she sniffed was wilting rapidly.

"Oh, you're wilting! Don't worry, I got just what you need!"

Waving her hands, Ichigo summoned light magical energy.

"Wilted flowers, start blooming! Ichi Ichi! Ichi Go!"

Pushing her hands forward, she spread colorful magic to the wilted flower, making it come back to its normal, vibrant colors. It softly spread out its petals, showing its center. A curiousl little bee flew to the newly bloomed flower to pick a bit of its nectar and pollen.

"Ah, there you go. You're a beautiful flower again!"

Little did Ichigo knew, a shaded figure of a woman was the source of the wilting flowers. She spread dark magical energy to more and more flowers in the garden, making them wilt faster.

"Oh! Oh no! The flowers!"

The shaded woman laughed. "Oh, isn't it beautiful to see all life perish? There's nothing so sweet than a wilting flower."

She stepped her shoe on an innocent, pure flower, crushing it to shreds.

Ichigo finally took notice of the newly arrived Soul Hunter.

"My, my! Another Soul Hunter! I have to tell Ryu-chan and the girls!"

The woman's eyes glowed red. Her fine voice changed to a spooky one.

"Ah, Ichigo. You're not going anywhere!"

Using dark magic, the woman hit Ichigo. The poor fairy mascot shrieked and fell unconscious to the ground.

The woman picked her up in her hands and tapped the creature with a fingertip as if she was a little squeaky toy.

"You look gorgeous like this, you little insect. Now, to find the Pretty Cures..."

...

Meanwhile, the students had quite a normal day.

Kazeko and Yumi had been talking since lunch, and they had a good time together. Recently, Kazeko was telling Yumi everything that happened with Ayaka.

"And she was the cutest of all gardeners in this school! Can you believe she knows the secret of talking to flowers?"

"Wow! Really? I know her very well. We usually talk a lot during class. What's her secret, anyway?"

"Um... she never told me. But I told her that it's okay to express yourself with nature. I even gave her my flower and took hers to make it bloom again!"

"Wow, Kazeko! You are such an emotion saver. You know, my neighbor had the same issues Ayaka has. Only that she cries when her flowers wilt and feels sorry for not taking proper care of them."

"That's awful, Yumi."

"Yeah, I agree with you. She's a really busy teen with a bright future. Can you believe she'll become a movie star in just a few years?"

Kazeko's eyes brightened. "An actress? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, she's been taking lessons since she was a kid. She's struggling to become better and make her family proud."

"That's amazing! I wish I could meet her someday."

"You can! Don't you know? All of us classmates are your neighbors now!"

Kazeko's eyes grew big and white. "SAY WHAAAAT?!"

Yumi laughed. "I wouldn't be so impressed. The Fairy pet told us to protect you, and now that I'm a Pretty Cure, we'll be together forever! Yay!"

Kazeko laughed nervously. "That's... that's great, Yumi! Now we can do homework together!"

"That's the spirit, Sakurano! Now, come on! Classes wait for us!"

...

Being bored during a class was an odd thing for Kazeko. After she was done writing everything on her notebook, she ripped a page and started making a sketch. She drew herself as a Pretty Cure in a cute uniform that almost resembled one of a kunoichi. She even drew swords and other weapons female ninjas used.

"That's awesome, Kazeko." Yumi whispered.

"Thanks, Yumi." Kazeko smiled kindly.

Feeling absolutely bored, Yumi leaned her head on the glass window, only to gasp at the sight of a completely wilted garden.

"Eh?! Kazeko, look!" Yumi yelled with shrunk pupils.

Kazeko did as she said, and felt terrible. So terrible, that tears fell from her eyes.

"Ayaka's garden... it's wilting fast!"

Yumi's Spiritual Charm started flashing.

"Not just that, there's a lot of dark magic around the school. Kazeko, can you find Ichigo? She's this little Fairy pet with red hair, and she smells like strawberries."

"Okay. But why would you call her a pet?"

Yumi scoffed. "Just go, please. I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

Kazeko got up from her desk "Sensei, may I use the bathroom, please?"

Yumi, Sayomi, Ryuzaki and Mitsuko stood up as well. "Us too, please!"

The teacher gave them a confused look. She did let them go anyways, as the class was finally over, and the rest of the students walked out properly.

...

A lonely but content Ayaka ran through the halls in search for a water pot, but when she noticed the skies were dark, she sighed.

"I guess a nice rain will help."

But then a weird feeling swelled into her. She smelled the awful scent of wilted flowers...

"My garden..."

She quickened her pace towards the garden, but when she got there, she felt shocked when she saw two people and a bunch of dark magical energy which wilted all of her garden.

"Oh no! My garden!"

Nikuya and his female counterpart smirked.

"Oh, Nikuya, isn't it so sweet? The scent of wilting flowers?" The lady asked.

"There's nothing sweeter than you, my wilted flower." Nikuya purred.

"Grr." The lady stroked his cheek and leaned to his chest. "I'd love to see this disgusting world wilt and suffer.

"So those two are behind this. But... my flowers..."

Ayaka felt like crying. Her soul was wilting just like her flowers.

Nikuya smiled evilly, staring at the sad little girl. "Oh, look what we've got here. A wilting soul."

"We both know what this means, do we?" The lady asked him.

"We sure do." Nikuya responded with full pleasure.

"Ayaka-san!" Kazeko called.

She, Ryuzaki, Yumi, Mitsuko and Sayomi found her in the middle of the garden and didn't hesitated to help her.

Kazeko hugged Ayaka from her side. "Ayaka-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. But... my flowers..."

She whimpered, but Kazeko stopped her from crying.

"Ayaka-san, don't worry. We can save your garden. Just have faith!"

"It's too late for that!" Mitsuko exclaimed, pointing at the Hunters. "Look!"

The rest gasped terribly. Under the Hunters' possession was Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

"What should we do? Without Ichigo's Spiritual Magic we can't transform!" Ryuzaki cried.

"Aw, pity." The evil lady faked a sad expression. She glared at her male counterpart and grinned. "Nikuya, if you may?"

"A pleasure, my lady."

"No! Stop it! Ichigo!" Mitsuko yelled, running at the villains. Nikuya, however, threw dark energy at her, pushing her away.

"Mitsuko!" Sayomi cried. But she knew what to do.

For Pretty Cures, their Spiritual Stage Charms didn't needed Spiritual Magic nor they needed to transform to use them. So she used her Fan and her new Charm to attack.

Raising it up, lightning energy filled it.

"Lightning Strike!"

"Dark Storm Rush!"

Nikuya's enhanced dark lightning power easily destroyed Sayomi's and struck her in the chest, knocking her out.

Ayaka was becoming desperate just seeing her new friends being defeated.

"No. Stop it, please!"

Yumi chose to engage at him.

"How DARE you?!" She yelled.

She launched a series of attacks at the Hunter, but he blocked them all and counter-attacked with dark energy. Yumi hit one of the walls of the garden and was knocked out.

"Three down, one more to go." The evil lady summoned dark energy. Ryuzaki was never scared. Instead, she was ready to fight like a true warrior.

"STOP IT!" Ayaka yelled.

All of them stopped fighting and stared at the human.

"Don't you realize you're hurting innocent lives around here?!"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Do you see anymore weird creatures around here? Stop wasting your time, kid, unless you want me to take your soul too."

"Like animals and humans, plants have their own lives too! They don't deserve to wilt and die!"

"Stop talking nonsense and let me finish my work. I don't have time to face mere children like you and your friends."

Kazeko gasped. She stood next to Ayaka.

"Ayaka is our friend! She's been having rough times, and you're destroying the least she's got! So let her speak!"

The girls as well as Ayaka stared at Kazeko.

"Thanks, Kazeko." Ayaka whispered, then she turned to the Hunters.

"Do you want to know a secret? Thanks to all those plants and flowers, all of us have the energy we need to move on. If we express ourselves to Mother Nature's creations, Mother Nature will grant us with power through plants. But hey, why do we keep destroying her creations?"

Kazeko and the girls analyzed Ayaka's words.

"From burning trees to deforestations, from contaminations to desertic areas, I bet humans are killing our home because of their rude, dark actions, like you almost tried to kill that Fairy. But, do you want to know something? Life and nature should be abundant because I believe all nature was made before us!"

Kazeko smiled. "Ayaka..."

The green-haired girl took steps forward.

"Listen, lady, I might not have any powers. I might be called a freak by my Gardening Club partners, but if you're wilting my garden's life, YOU'RE WILTING MY HEART!"

All of a sudden, all flowers lit up in green magic as sparkles flew up around the entire garden. All the girls looked around with awe and surprise.

Ayaka's jaw dropped at the sight of the magically blooming flowers. Said magical energy made Ichigo wake up.

"Oh?" The little Fairy's eyes lit up at the sight of a different kind of Spiritual Magic.

"Ichigo!" Ryuzaki called, smiling.

"Ryu-chan!"

The evil lady gasped at the awake mascot. The Fairy used her power to blind both Hunters' eyes, and flew back to Ayaka.

"Aah! I hate Spiritual Magic! Why is it so blinding?!" The evil woman shrieked.

A new Spiritual Fan and Charm appeared in Ayaka's hands. Her Charm had the shape of a four petal flower.

"Huh? What's this?" Her eyes dazzled at the Pretty Cure items.

"Yay, yay!" Ichigo squeaked happily, hugging Ayaka.

"A talking butterfly?" Ayaka looked down at Ichigo with a strange look.

Ichigo looked into her eyes. "Ayaka Koizumi, you're our next Pretty Cure, a legendary warrior!"

"Legendary warriors? Pretty Cure?" Ayaka asked.

"Yes, yes! Their quest is to save the world from the dark magic of the Soul Hunters. Your immense care and passion for nature awakened the Spiritual Magic in you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, yes! To unleash Spiritual Magic, just ask the holy spirits for power, flap your Spiritual Fan open, chant "Pretty Cure! Form Switch!" and you'll be able to transform!"

Ayaka looked at the flowers surrounding her. She felt in her heart that each had to be saved using Spiritual Magic.

"For each and every leaf in the world, I'll deliver my heart to you!"

...

In a green background, Ayaka's school clother were magically replaced with a glowing dress. When she flapped her Fan open, green magic dust sparkled.

"Holy spirits, lend me your power!"

"Yes, yes! Ichi Go!"

Green Spiritual Magic bursted from Ichigo's strawberry brooch and flew to Ayaka's Spiritual Charm. She waved it in a circle, and more magic, flower petals and leaves flew out of it.

"Pretty Cure! Form Switch!"

Inserting the Charm, it made the transparent Fan glow green.

As she waved the Fan around in circles, more magic, flowers and leaves flew out and around her, covering her arms, legs and torso.

Each piece of her new Pretty Cure clothes was made as the flowers and leaves became magical energy and later flew out of her skin. A flowery chain created a ribbon with a cute bow in her back. Another created her boots, and a final one changed her haif color and tied it into twin dumplings.

And last, Ayaka placed her Charm in her side of her head, like a clip. It instantly made a precious Geisha hair accessory. Spinning one more time, Ayaka struck a pose.

"A new Pretty Cure is born, yay yay!" Ichigo leaped happily.

The magic of the flowers disappeared as Ayaka stood in her new form, holding her Spiritual Fan like a true Geisha does. The wind blew, and many flower petals flew around that blooming garden.

The stunning effect in the evil lady's eyes disappeared, so she took a better look at her new nemesis.

"Huh. A new Pretty Cure. Who are you now, huh?"

Ayaka looked down at herself. Her new dress was really pretty.

"Uh... me?"

She looked back at the girls. She saw their smiles, and she knew what to do.

Smiling with determination, Ayaka turned to the Soul Hunter.

"I'm..."

Ayaka raised her Fan to the air and lowered it to her face, covering her nose and mouth. She then winked, revealing her face.

"The warrior of abundant lands!" Flowers bloomed all around her before a big one covered her, and she bloomed out of it magically, striking a pose. "Green Geisha!"

A soft breeze of flowers, leaves and magic bursted in front of her, making her bangs fly.

"Green Geisha?" Nikuya chuckled, summoning more dark power. "Well then, let's see what you can do."

The clouds flashed and rumbled. Soon enough, Nikuya's body was covered in lightning.

"Dark Storm Rush!"

Ayaka screamed, shielding herself with her arms. Nikuya's magic was reaching her... but it never struck her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a glowing magical shield with the shape of a clover.

"Huh? How...?"

The girls were amazed by Ayaka's powers.

"Ichigo, what's going on?"

"Ayaka's soul is only focused on flowers. She's willing to protect them, so her powers basically are the manipulation of nature and deflective shields."

"That's amazing." Kazeko gasped.

The shield disappeared, and Ayaka looked down at her hands.

"Wow! I want to do that again!"

"I'm afraid you won't dearie." The evil woman used het power of wilted flowers and launched a shower of dead petals and dark energy at her. Ayaka responded by launching a shower of Spiritual Magic using her Fan.

"Blooming Shower!"

Both powers collided against each other, and both rivals struggled to add more strength to the different energies.

"Mother Nature, bring me your power."

Ayaka closed her eyes and let the spirits of nature conquer the magical energy within her, making her shower of Spiritual Magic stronger than the Hunter's dark power. It was so much that it purified the wilted petals and even hit the woman hard. Said power pushed her a few feet from her position.

"She's stunned! Ayaka, it's time!" Ichigo warned.

"Time for what?"

Ichigo used her magic to create a small but beautiful flower wand. Ayaka took it in her hands and admired its designs.

"It's so beautiful, Ichigo."

"Use this Flowery Wand and your Spiritual Charm to call upon a powerful attack against the Hunters!"

"Okay. I'll try this!"

Ayaka inserted the Charm in the center of the flower of the wand. Almost immediately, a rain of green magic, flower petals and leaves came out of it magically.

"Soul Hunters, return to the darkness which you came from!"

The magic, petals and leaves flew upwards as all magic was absorbed into the wand.

"Pretty Cure! _Élite_ Storm!"

A stronger shower of flowers and leaves hit the Hunters in a second. The magical power of flowers was so strong that it neutralized their dark power.

When it ended, Ayaka lowered her wand and sighed.

Nikuya groaned as he held the unconscious flower lady.

"Green Geisha... this isn't over."

Using dark energy, both Hunters disappeared. The skies turned blue once again.

"Yay, yay! Ayaka, you did it!" Ichigo cheered.

The girls ran to hug her. They were so happy and proud for having a new Pretty Cure companion who shall be willing to protect them.

"Thank you, guys. For helping me." Ayaka smiled kindly.

"You're welcome, Green Geisha. Welcome to the Spiritual Pretty Cure team!"

Ayaka's smile grew bigger. " _Hai_!" She nodded.

Ichigo used her magic to return Ayaka to her normal form. Ayaka glanced at the magical items, knowing that she'll be using them again in the future.

"Only with this power can all the flowers in the world live forever. And I promise, each and every deserted area will have a great abundance of trees and flowers."

The girls walked out of the garden. While they did so, Ryuzaki looked down at two remaining Spiritual Charms in her hand. One was a blue drop and the other was a sun with a pink round gem in the middle.

"Just two more, Ichigo."

"Yes, Ryuzaki. We still have to find two more to complete our team and save this land. Only then we can face the Soul Hunters with full power."

The garden rested in peace, with a huge amount of blooming flowers dancing with the wind, and some little butterflies flew around to drink some of their nectar.

Meanwhile, a curious Youko, the girl with navy blue hair who was actually their classmate, kept her eyes on the girls. She was hiding behind a wall the whole time until she saw the girls leave.

"Ayaka Koizumi... I need you."

 _ **Spiritual Pretty Cure! (Ending)**_


	4. Youko Hamakawa: Blue Empress

Chapter 4: Youko Hamakawa: Blue Empress: The Warrior Of Streaming Oceans

In the Kingdom of Dark Souls, Nikuya and his female counterpart bowed before their queen, who didn't seemed too moody to receive them.

"Darkest majesty." Nikuya started, but was quickly interrupted by the queen.

"You have failed, haven't you, Nikuya?"

His female partner spoke up for him.

"Queen, we fear the Pretty Cure team is growing fast. If we don't take the current Cures down, more will rise."

The queen got to her feet.

"Noir Rose." The female Hunter's name was finally revealed. "Thanks for the tip. Because I have created a team of my own!"

Four more Soul Hunters came to view, much to Nikuya's and Black Rose's surprise.

"Nikuya, Noir Rose, these are your new teammates: Black Dragon, Ink, Dark Samurai, and Demon."

The group, consisting of two males and two females, smiled at the Hunters.

The Hunters smiled at each other.

"What shall our new quest be, dark majesty?" Noir Rose asked.

Their queen opened her feather fan. "Find those Precures... and kill them."

 _ **Spiritual Pretty Cure! (Opening)**_

"Hamakawa-san, you need to pay full attention to this important lesson! If you want to become a professional actress you must follow strict rules, so you better learn them as quick as you can!"

A pretty down Youko Hamakawa payed attention to her professor. The teenager had been taking college-leveled acting lessons at such a young age, so things were pretty hard for her.

Her professor's expression changed when she took note of Youko's sad eyes.

"Youko..." She gently raised Youko's head. "Youko, we both know this is an important job to help your father. If we can't get this done I fear we won't be able to get the money he needs."

Youko nodded, not truly saying anything.

"I promise we'll find some time to give you a break. For now, we have plenty of work to do."

The professor assigned her students to start their practice act over.

"Alright, folks! Let's start this up from the top!"

Youko sighed, walking to the theater, where the practice act took place.

...

"So, students, in this lesson, you will learn to project emotion professionally. What I mean to say is that in this act, strong emotions will be used, and you need to portray your facial expressions as if you were having those real emotions. It's simple! If you're angry, or sad, or furious, your expressions change. Now, Hamakawa-san, can you give us a demonstration?"

Youko stepped into the theater, cleared her throat and thought of a short scene of her own.

She was feeling a little embarrassed, but tried hard to do her best.

"Well... okay."

The professor and her students waited for her to start.

Youko closed her eyes. In her mind, she imagined a romantic scene that featured her and a certain boy she liked.

 _"Youko. It's been so long."_

"Riku!"

In the scene, Youko ran and hugged Riku, the boy she liked. Her first portrayed expression was sadness. She even cried as she hugged him in the imaginary scene.

"Riku... how I missed you."

 _"Youko... I fear our relationship won't last forever as we promised."_

"What?!" Youko exclaimed. Her next portrayed expression was shock. "But Riku, we've loved each other since we were younger! You can't leave me like this!"

Her next expression was utter sorrow. Tears dropped wild as a rain.

 _"I'm sorry, Youko. Goodbye."_

"Riku... Riku!"

In the scene, she watched as Riku parted ways, leaving her behind.

Then the scene was over as Youko stood on her knees.

Back in the stage, the professor and her students applauded for Youko.

Youko stood up and bowed. Though a hinted feeling was swelling over her, which never let her smile.

"Hamakawa-san, that was so amazing! Now, who's next?"

A small alarm beeped in her cell phone. It was time for school.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll miss school if I don't leave immediately."

With no more words spoken, Youko ran out of the college and made her way to school, running all the way and constantly checking on her phone's clock.

...

At school, the tenth graders Kazeko, Yumi, Ryuzaki, Mitsuko, Ayaka and Sayomi walked their way to class, and during their walk they had a friendly moment.

"It's amazing to know Ayaka-san is now a Pretty Cure!" Kazeko said with excitement. "I wonder if more will come!"

"Actually, our team consists of seven Spiritual warriors." Explained Ryuzaki. "Me, Sayomi and Mitsuko were the first three to be chosen. Then Yumi and Ayaka came forth."

Ayaka and Yumi smiled and giggled.

"How is a girl chosen actually?"

Kazeko's curious question caught Ichigo's ears. She popped out of Ryuzaki's pocket.

"I can explain. A Spiritual Pretty Cure is wisely and carefully chosen. Most of you have your passions and dreams, but only a few are willing to deliver their spiritual power to save the world. The Spiritual Kingdom and their marvelous Queen have been searching all across the Universe for brave, dedicated warriors to protect both their world and her Kingdom from the Soul Hunters. It took us years before we found this planet. And there's when you guys came in."

"So you mean, all of us must have a reason for having all these powers?" Ayaka asked.

"Yes, yes! Ayaka, your selflessness and protection for nature awoke the Spiritual Magic within you. As for Yumi, it was her desire to help friends like Kazeko from falling on the hands of the Soul Hunters."

"And I nailed it, didn't I?" Yumi winked.

"Yes yes, you did. Mitsuko's immense love for her brother Haruki made her become more than his assistant. Her inner Spiritual Magic transformed her into Yellow Healer."

"Hey! Tell her about me!" Ryuzaki squealed.

Ichigo giggled. "Ryu-chan was the first to become a Spiritual Pretty Cure, Orange Dragon. Her story is one of a kind. She saved Sayomi's life, even if Sayomi wasn't one of us yet."

Sayomi felt pride. "And I will never forget it."

"Sayomi had a different backstory, though. When Ryu-chan saved her, Sayomi was a Soul Hunter. Her great friendship with Ryu-chan made her switch sides and become Purple Samurai Kunoichi. Sayomi was formerly one of a kind in the Kingdom of Dark Souls, also, she was the daughter of their queen and the most active Hunter in the field. She was repeatedly told to look after someone, but we never knew who she was going after."

Kazeko gasped. Ichigo's words brought another blurry memory to her mind.

"Really?"

Sayomi sighed. "Yeah. I left the Kingdom of Dark Souls once I took notice of the Pretty Cures. When Ryuzaki found me... I found a friend."

"Sayomi..."

Sayomi sighed. "Kazeko, I..."

The bells rang, interrupting Sayomi.

"We should get going before we get late for class." She finally said.

"Oh. You're right, let's go."

The girls ran to their homeroom. Fortunately, they made it on time.

...

"Good morning, class." Miss Yuki greeted. "I hope you had such a beautiful sunrise. Today is a very special day for two of our perfect students. Ayaka Koizumi..."

Ayaka gasped, but stood up anyways.

"...and Youko Hamaka-"

Miss Yuki was surprised to see Youko was absent that day. The students looked around the room for Youko, but they never saw her.

"Where's Youko-san?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe she's at her acting lessons today." Said Ayaka.

Suddenly, the classroom door slid aside, and a rushed girl came in. It was none but Youko.

Bowing, Youko apologized for her late assistance.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-sensei. Acting lessons today."

Miss Yuki smiled. "It's alright, dear." Then she turned to the students. "So, as I was saying, Koizumi-san and Hamakawa-san had earned the Student Of The Month Award for their great dedication in both Gardening and Acting lessons."

Both Ayaka and Youko had priceless looks as the students applauded.

"Congratulations, girls! As part of your Awards, classes will be cancelled for the two of you."

The magical girls and Kazeko nearly shouted. "Eh?!"

"Oh, I'm so jealous!" Yumi whispered with clenched teeth.

"Please, enjoy your day at your highest!"

Miss Yuki waved goodbye as the girls left the classroom.

The five friends sat back down.

"Ah, those two are so fortunate! I wish there was a Ninjutsu class here at school so I can win the Master Kunoichi Award!" Kazeko said, her big eyes shining like stars.

"Ninjutsu?" Mitsuko asked.

Kazeko blushed. "Um, yeah. Before being transferred, I used to learn in a ninja school. I wasn't like other kids in the past. Almost my whole life I've been taught the sacred ways of the ninja."

"So you're basically a kunoichi, aren't you?" Asked Ryuzaki.

"Um... yes. Why?"

"Well..."

"Oh, yeah!" Yumi exclaimed. "Kazeko once told me that she came from the fabled home of the ninja! It sure must be amazing to go there one day!"

"Yeah, it's amazing. If I could only wish I was still there. Only there I feel like home."

"Kazeko, Kazeko!" Ichigo's voice squeaked from inside Ryuzaki's pocket. "Don't feel down. Perhaps someday you'll have the chance to go home."

Kazeko chuckled at Ichigo's cute voice. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"Sakurano-san?"

Kazeko flinched with a funny face when she heard miss Yuki calling her.

With a huge embarrassment blush in her face, Kazeko turned to her teacher.

"Uh... we were just talking about strawberries... and ninjas, I guess." She nervously laughed.

Miss Yuki turned serious, but then surprised Kazeko with a sweet look. "Ah, I love strawberries too. They're the sweetest treat a girl can have."

Kazeko groaned, throwing her head to the table. "Ugh. She nearly got me."

Ichigo appeared from under Kazeko's desk. "Kazeko, you're the only human of our team. I suggest we should not talk about this unless we get as much privacy as possible."

A finger tapped Kazeko's shoulder.

"Kazeko."

When she looked beside her, to her right, Sayomi gave her a glance. Her eyes looked so intimidating even though Sayomi wasn't so serious.

"At lunch, find me. We need to talk... alone."

Kazeko blushed severely. "Um, okay."

"Um, is it me, or do any of you guys think miss Yuki is either insane or in love with someone?" Yumi whispered.

Kazeko, Mitsuko, Sayomi and Ryuzaki looked at Yumi with such faces.

"Yumi!" They all whispered.

"What?"

...

A happy Ayaka spent most of her day taking care of her garden. She saw that it turned into a more beautiful and colorful field.

Pouring some drops of water, Ayaka smiled at how gorgeous and brilliant her flowers looked. They even smelled better than the last time she took care of them.

"Oh, how I missed my flowers!" She rested the pot aside, ran to the grass and laid down, stretching her arms to the sky.

"Ah, this feels so good. Lying down in such an abundant garden. And the flowers look so beautiful."

Staring at the sky, Ayaka smiled.

"Thanks, Mother Nature, for allowing a girl like me to take care of your creations. Thanks to you, I earned my first reward. No, my second, because now I'm a Pretty Cure. And I promise to always protect every leaf in this world."

...

It was lunchtime and every student was out to grab a meal.

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Kazeko?" Mitsuko asked. "The color of your face is sort of pale. You might need some food."

"It's okay, Mitsuko. I just... forgot something at the classroom. But I'll make sure to catch up with you guys."

"Okay!" Ryuzaki replied. "Just don't be too long, all right?"

"I won't."

"See ya!"

When Kazeko was sure the magical girls were gone, she took a run through the empty halls in search for Sayomi.

Her footsteps echoed as she ran. The school was so big and each hall looked exactly the same that she was getting confused.

Walking, Kazeko stared down at the shiny floors.

"Okay, I guess I give up now."

"Looking for someone?"

Sayomi's voice surprised Kazeko in a way that she jumped when she heard her.

"Oh! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, Sayomi!"

Sayomi didn't looked surprised at all.

Kazeko's smile slowly disappeared.

"Sayomi... what's wrong?"

The magical girl looked down at her watch. They both had enough time to talk.

"Can we take a walk?"

Kazeko blushed, but nodded anyways.

There was nearly no other students around, making it perfect for Kazeko and Sayomi to have their conversation.

Kazeko, though, was silent all the time while Sayomi walked in front of her.

"Kazeko..."

"Yes?"

Sayomi stopped and took a breath.

"I... I'm sure you still remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

Sayomi turned to Kazeko. Her deadly serious expression frightened Kazeko.

"You heard Ichigo well. I was a Soul Hunter. I was that glimpse of darkness who looked after you each and every night."

Kazeko remembered clearly. That girl from her past memories that was always stuck in her head...

"So... all those dreamless nights... all that fear I felt... was because of _you_?"

Sayomi sighed, closing her eyes. "Yes. But I had a reason to look after you."

"What was it? If you were always after me... why didn't you just... stole my soul, just like that weird man did?"

"Nikuya's aim with your soul is one full of obsession. Even when I was a Soul Hunter, he and I had our fights, but he never knew I wasn't coming after your soul. I wanted to protect it from him and his queen."

"Your mother."

"She _isn't_ my mother!" Sayomi yelled, but then regretted doing that to Kazeko.

"Sayomi..." Kazeko whispered. Her voice was deep and almost quiet.

"I'm sorry, but this is why you shouldn't become a magical girl, a Pretty Cure, like we all are."

"But, if I were chosen..."

"Ichigo chooses Spiritual warriors carefully, Kazeko. I wouldn't be so sure that you will become one of us. And when a human with an extraordinary soul becomes a magical girl, she becomes the queen's main target, and she'll do whatever it takes to steal her soul and claim all of her Spiritual Magic as her own to destroy both this world and the Spiritual Kingdom!"

Sayomi's eyes faced Kazeko's very closely.

"If that happens, Kazeko, every human soul will be stolen forever, and everyone will die. If you want to save the world, start by saving yourself first."

"Sayomi..." Kazeko sobbed.

"This is why I warned you, Kazeko, to stay out of my way."

Sayomi turned heels and walked away, leaving a teary-eyed Kazeko behind. She fell on her knees and cried.

"Why is this happening to me? Why does it have to be me?"

"Kazeko, Kazeko!" Ichigo squeaked as she flew next to her. "Are you okay? Come on, cheer up! Your soul will be stolen if you don't at least smile!"

Kazeko glared at the tiny Fairy with such sadness.

"Ichigo... I feel so terrible..."

Just then, Ichigo sensed something out of normal.

"Oh no! Another Soul Hunter! Kazeko, stay here! I'll get the girls! I promise I won't take long!"

The Fairy flew as fast as a comet, much to Kazeko's surprise, but she didn't wanted to stay alone.

"Wait! Ichigo!"

...

Lonely Youko walked near the beautiful fountains that decorated the garden of her school. Little did she knew, she was heading to Ayaka's garden.

She repeatedly thought about her student award and her endless acting lessons. She had been working hard since she was a kid.

"A student award? I never thought I'd receive such a big prize."

The soft sound of the streaming waters was like a harmonious song to Ayaka's ears.

"I mean, all the efforts I put in each lesson... are they worth winning such award?"

"All that effort... just for one prize? Will just that convince Riku to talk to me again?"

She walked next to a fountain to take some of its water. Washing her face, she felt the freshness of the warm water before the water stream surprisingly stopped.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the water in her hands became inky black. She rapidly shook her hands.

"Aah! What's going on?!"

A male's laugh was heard, and a shirtless man with a tattoo that covered most of his left side appeared standing over that same fountain after all of its water turned black.

"Ah, look what we have here! A doubtful soul. So perfect."

Youko stood her ground. "Who are you?!"

"I'm the Hunter of oceans, Ink. And I'm sure you know where that one little soul my queen is looking for is, do you?"

Youko stepped back. "Your show is fantastic, foreign man, but this will end now!"

Ink laughed. He had a mischievous look in his face. "Oh, I'd say exactly the same to you, my dear."

Youko gasped, knowing what would come next.

"Stop it, Ink!" Ichigo yelled.

When Ink and Youko looked at a corner, the five magical girls Ryuzaki, Sayomi, Mitsuko, Yumi and Ayaka stood there with Ichigo floating beside them.

The five magical girls flapped their Spiritual Fans open and held out their respective Spiritual Charms.

"Holy spirits, lend us power!" The girls chanted.

"Ichi Go!"

Spiritual Magic flew up in the air and down to the Spiritual Charms, granting the girls the power they needed to transform.

"Pretty Cure! Form Switch!"

Just when they all inserted the Charms at the same time in the bottom of their Fans, the magical items lit up magically, and a colorful light orb expanded, nearly blinding Ink and surprising Youko.

"What?!"

...

"The warrior of swift winds! Orange Dragon!"

"The warrior of raging storms! Purple Samurai Kunoichi!"

"The warrior of health and life! Yellow Healer!"

"The warrior of blazing flames! Red Samurai!"

"The warrior of abundant lands! Green Geisha!"

"Reunite, souls of the East! Spiritual Pretty Cure!"

The orb exploded, revealing all five magical girls in a group pose. Ink uncovered his eyes and saw the girls ready to fight.

Yellow Healer engaged at Ink with a glowing fist.

"Healer's Iron Fist!"

Her magical punch pushed Ink off to the ground.

"Lightning Storm!"

Sayomi's lightning stunned him long enough so she and the others could check on Youko.

"Youko-san!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but... Ayaka-san, are these your friends?"

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone on class, okay?"

Youko nodded.

Ink stood up. Sayomi's lightning shock could have stunned him, but it never stopped him.

"Pretty Cures." He grinned.

Throwing up his hand, Ink made all of the fountains' waters turn black and manipulated them to his will.

"Black Ink Stream!"

Ryuzaki gasped, flying towards Ink.

"Swiftly Gust!"

Her wind powers were nearly a match against Ink, but his powers easily beat Ryuzaki as all inky black water pushed her against a wall and became sticky.

"Ryuzaki!" Sayomi cried.

"I'm fine!" Ryuzaki exclaimed. "But... ew! I'm stuck in this squishy thing!"

"Don't worry! I got you, Ryu-chan!" Yumi said as she summoned her fire powers.

"Samurai Burning Fire!"

Pellets of fire were shot at the sticky ink that stuck Ryuzaki to the wall. Immediately, it melt, and Ryuzaki landed safely to the ground.

"Thanks, Yumi!"

"You're welcome... Ryu-chan?"

Ryuzaki surprisingly collapsed in Yumi's arms. Ryuzaki's pupils grew big, and there was no visible shine in her eyes.

As they kept fighting and dodging Ink's power, Mitsuko gasped.

"Ryuzaki's body has been weakened!"

"What?!"

Sayomi was distracted enough, so Ink launched a wave of black water at her. As it hit her, Sayomi had the same effect Ryuzaki had...

Her body was instantly weakened.

"Oh no!" Ayaka gasped.

In a green background, Ayaka summoned her flower wand.

" _Élite_ Stick!"

After a short twirl, Akaya placed her Spiritual Charm in the middle of the wand's flower and Spiritual Magic was summoned.

"Soul Hunter, return to the darkness which you came from! Pretty Cure! _Élite_ Storm!"

A magical rain of petals and leaves was shot, but Ink's power easily destroyed it and hit Ayaka in the chest. Her body was instantly weakened and she collapsed.

"Ayaka!" Ichigo cried.

Healer ran to Ayaka's side and touched her head. Sobbing, she faced Ink.

"How dare you do this?!" She yelled so strong her voice almost sounded cold.

"Simple, dear. Unless you deliver the one little special soul my queen is looking for, I shall drain all of your Spiritual Magic and turn you into Dark Soul Charms!"

Youko gasped at that.

Yumi stood next to Mitsuko.

"None of us will surrender to you, monster!"

Ink chuckled. "Really?"

And just like that, both girls were instantly hit and weakened by Ink's dark magic.

"Well, I guess my job is done." Ink said, wiping his hands. "Now, where was I?"

"How dare you?"

"Huh?"

Youko sobbed terribly. Her crystal tears dripped to the ground like raindrops.

"How dare you? How dare you take their purity from their grasp?!"

Ichigo, who hid behind the flowers of the garden, took a glance at Youko. "Huh?"

Ink crossed his arms. "Insolent child. None of this is your business."

"Those girls mean a lot to me because they saved my life! I cannot doubt they are very powerful and pure like the ocean. Such purity shouldn't be stolen!"

Ink laughed. "I love how you act, kid. Is that everything? Because I have a special soul to take care of."

Youko stepped forward, a rain of twars falling down her face. "You leave that one soul alone! I will NOT let you steal such purity EVER AGAIN!"

Her very last tear fell to one of the fountains. Like magic, the lone tear purified all that water, and more drops purified the rest of the others before they all lit up an intense blue light and magic floated up.

A new Spiritual Fan and the blue teardrop Spiritual Charm magically appeared in Youko's hands.

Full of joy, Ichigo flew towards her new hope.

"Congratulations, Youko Hamakawa! You're our next Spiritual Pretty Cure!"

"Huh?" Youko stared down at the Fairy. "Is this real? Like, really real?"

"Yes yes it is! Your soul is just as pure and crystal clear as the water. Youko Hamakawa, you've awakened the Spiritual Magic within you!"

"Um... wow. Well, what should I do now?"

"As you ask the holy spirits for power, flap your Spiritual Fan open, then chant "Pretty Cure! Form Switch!" and then insert the Spiritual Charm on your Fan to transform!"

Youko nodded, holding the Fan and Charm forward. "Okay. Let's do this!"

The garden was replaced with a deep blue background. All of Youko's clothes were also replaced with a blue dress made out of magic just before she flapped the Fan open. Blue magic splashed out of it like an ocean wave.

"Holy spirits, lend me your power!"

"Yes, yes! Ichi Go!"

Blue Spiritual Magic was introduced into Youko's Charm.

"Pretty Cure! Form Switch!" She chanted with a strong voice and inserted the Charm on the bottom of the Fan. A magical sound was heard as the transparent Fan lit up, turning blue.

Water streamed out as Youko waved her Spiritual Fan like a magic wand. All the water magically wrapped itself around her legs, body and arms. Each piece of her dress was magically created as the water bursted out of her body piece by piece. A blue ring of magic tightened itself around her waist, creating a ribbon and a long, beautiful and silky empress dress over the simple sky blue sleeveless dress she wore. Two more rings created her shoes, a pair of nice high heels, and a bigger ring changed her hair color and style. It also made it grow a little.

And finally, Youko's eyes turned ocean blue and some accessories, including an empress' crown were made. Then, Youko placed her Spiritual Charm on her chest, where it made a cute bow appear, and she struck a pose.

"The warrior of streaming oceans!" Water drops floated on her hands. Manipulating them, Youko made them burst as she struck another pose. "Blue Empress!" A bigger water drop dripped in the background.

All the fountains began streaming water again. But this time, the water looked so clear and blue it almost looked like magic.

"Aargh!" Ink shouted. "YOU SHOULD NOT EXIST!"

He launched his full power at Youko, but the now magical girl deflected his inky waters by using her own water powers against him. Both pure and dark waves clashed, but Youko's power overcame his and pushed him off.

Ink grunted, standing up.

"Blue Empress... _you_ are my official nemesis."

Youko prepared herself to end the battle.

Using her Spiritual Fan and Charm, Youko used Spiritual Magic to manipulate all of the fountains' waters to her will.

"Soul Hunter, return to the stained darkness which you came from!" She exclaimed.

The water in the fountains streamed harder and faster.

"Pretty Cure! Saint Fountain Rain!"

The water was all pushed forward, becoming a huge wave that hit Ink and neutralized his powers. The Hunter collapsed to his stomach, grunting.

"Blue Empress, this isn't over!"

And so, Ink disappeared.

Youko sighed.

"Yay yay!" Ichigo squeaked as she flew to Youko's face.

"You did it, Blue Empress!"

"Yeah! No doubt I did!" Youko smiled with pride. But then she remembered what happened to the girls.

"Ichigo, is there a way to save them?"

"Yes yes there is! My Spiritual Magic can restore theirs and wake them up like rising and shining!"

Flying to the sky, Ichigo summoned Spiritual Magic.

"Everybody, please wake up! Ichi Ichi! Ichi Go!"

Ichigo's magic fell like pixie dust. Youko admired the scene as the girls' bodies recovered their absolute strength, and all began waking up to the sunshine.

Yumi let out a big yawn. "What happened?"

As they all opened their eyes, they noticed something that made them smile. It was Youko, of course.

"Youko-san is a Pretty Cure!" Ryuzaki exclaimed happily.

The girls stood up and ran to hug Youko. All except for Sayomi, who stood back with a small smile.

"Not bad." She muttered.

...

Meanwhile, Kazeko, who was still running through the halls, was getting lost after spending minutes looking for Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" She called out loud before hitting her head with another person's back. She gasped as she knew who that person was.

Turning to her, Nikuya smirked.

"So, you must know everything about these magical girls, don't you?"

Kazeko stepped back as Nikuya stepped forward.

"Uh... um, I don't actually."

Nikuya's eyes saw her soul within her heart. Its light was repeatedly flashing with every racing beat.

"Heh. You're a terrible liar. Your soul is shivering, begging for its freedom."

Kazeko took more steps back with fear. "No! Not mine! Please!"

Nikuya kept pacing towards her with glowing eyes that gave chills down her spine.

"You have a different soul, child. A special one. Our queen would be interested to have a look at it."

"No! Please! Stop it!"

She yanked his hand off, but his other hand took grasp of her arm, keeping her still.

"Let go of me!" She groaned. "Ichigo! Help!"

...

Ichigo's wings tickled.

"Huh? Girls, something's not right."

The girls looked at Ichigo with concern.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Ah!"

A headache hit Sayomi as images started flashing in her mind. Images about Nikuya.

 _"Sayomi... join me, and both will take her one little soul to our queen."_

Sayomi's eyes widened and she took off at top speed.

"Sayomi! Wait up!" Yumi yelled as she and the others followed her.

The girls and Ichigo arrived to the spot Nikuya had Kazeko trapped and saw as he used his powers against the defenseless girl.

"Give me your soul!"

"Aah!" Kazeko shrieked.

Pushing her chest, Nikuya's power stole her absolute energy, but not her soul. Kazeko fell to his arms unconscious.

"Kazeko!"

Nikuya laughed loud. "You arrived too late, ladies! Her majesty will be so flattered when she sees I finally have what she's been looking for so long!"

Sayomi got so angry she nearly cried. As a result of her strong emotions, she summoned lightning power and was willing to destroy him with it.

"GIVE HER BACK!"

Her full power was launched, but it never harmed Nikuya as he created a force field around him and Kazeko.

"You never joined me, Sayomi. Pity, you shall be dead to hear what will become of your friend!"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, NIKUYA!" Sayomi shouted with fury. "I PROMISE I'LL COME AFTER YOU AND YOUR WHOLE KINGDOM AND DESTROY YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah. Goodbye, losers."

Suddenly, Nikuya disappeared.

And so did Kazeko.

The girls were temporarily immobilized before Yumi broke down into a loud cry.

"Kazeko!" She shouted. "Those idiots! Just why do they want her soul?"

"Maybe..."

Ryuzaki took out the last Spiritual Charm, a gold sun with a pink gem in the middle.

"Maybe..."

"No way, Ryuzaki! If it is what you're thinking, Kazeko should not be a Pretty Cure!"

All of a sudden, Sayomi gasped, collapsing to the floor.

"Sayomi!" Ryuzaki cried.

"Ichigo, what is going on here?" Youko asked. As she was the newest Pretty Cure, she was confused at the sudden turn of events.

"Youko, please pay attention to every word I say." Ichigo said seriously.

Youko nodded.

"The man who fought you and the man who took Kazeko, both are Soul Hunters. Their aim is to steal the souls of humans to feed their queen with absolute power. Nikuya took Kazeko because her soul is the key to destroy all humanity."

Ichigo then turned to the fainted Sayomi and Ryuzaki, who was attempting to wake her up along with Mitsuko.

"Sayomi. Sayomi, wake up!"

Ichigo sighed. "Sometimes I think Sayomi did right about her warning."

"Why is that?" Youko asked, looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"Because, if Kazeko has Spiritual Magic within her soul, the Hunters and their queen will use it against us."

Everything then turned black.

"And I fear it'll be hard to retrieve."

 _ **Spiritual Pretty Cure! (Ending)**_


End file.
